


Fallout: Wasteland Wanderer

by Majorminor2242



Category: Fallout (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LOTS of violence, Matter of Life and Death, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has Panic Attacks, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Near Death Experiences, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Quirks Exist, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Character Introduction, World is a Wasteland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Majorminor2242
Summary: Once upon a time, in a world of evolving technology and super-powers...…there came an era when the ideals of morals gave way to greed, paranoia and a jealous reaping of dwindling space and natural resources. The end of the world occurred much as we had predicted -the world was plunged into an abyss of murder. Lands took up arms against their neighbours in a battle for superiority. The details are trivial. The reasons, as always, purely our own. The world was nearly wiped clean of life. A great cleansing; an egotistical spark struck all and quickly raged out of control. Quirks rained from the skies and stabbed through the heavens. Everything crumbled as all kinds of powers tore the Earth and reality.That was only before the bombs dropped. Entire lands were swallowed in flames and fell beneath the boiling oceans.In desperate paranoia, all Humankind was almost extinguished, their spirits becoming part of the ambient radiation that blanketed the lands. A quiet darkness fell across the world……But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. For on that fateful day when hell rained from the sky, the giant steel door of Vault 422 swung closed.





	1. A Hard-Set History Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Just Another Bloody Chapter In Human History…

* * *

**Play Holotape?**

**[YES] / [no]**

* * *

*BEEP

*Krrchh crch crackle*

A Quirk (個性 Kosei, lit. "Individuality"), also known as a Meta Ability by the Meta Liberation Army, is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories. Emitter, transformation and mutant.

Emitter (発動 __Hatsudō__[?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets), lit. "Activation")-type Quirks have the ability to either release certain substances, or alter materials around them in certain ways. Emitter-type Quirks usually require a conscious effort to activate.

Transformation (変形 __Henkei__[?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets))-type Quirks cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation-type Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features or perhaps adding new features to the body altogether.

Mutant (異形 __Igyō__[?](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets))-type (also called Heteromorphic-type) Quirks can have a wide variety of features and abilities depending on the individual. Generally, Mutant-type Quirks are associated with the user's physicality (mutations). As a result, Mutant Quirks are passively active and, at a glance, are the most identifiable.

The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing, who had the ability to emanate light from their body. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorised that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development. Currently, around 99% of the world's population possesses a Quirk.

The dawn of this extraordinary era was marred by a breakdown of society caused by the sudden onslaught of criminals empowered by their newfound 'superpowers'. These superpowers were first referred to as meta abilities before later being called Quirks.

As chaos and unrest ensued due to the outbreak of Quirks, ordinary civilians with their own Quirks decided to take matters into their own hands to bring order to society and thus the first "heroes" appeared in the form of Vigilantes and thus beginning the Vigilantes Era. As society adapted to the new status quo, the Police Force moved to prioritise leadership and to maintain the status quo, and as such, decided not to use Quirks as weapons. To fill that void, the profession of crime fighting Quirk users, Pro Heroes, began to exist, which caused the Vigilantes to slowly disappear. Authorising the use of powers that could so easily kill, however, was a greatly criticised decision -especially at first. Over time, it came to garner public support due to the fact that the first people to work professionally as heroes acted morally and upheld the law. However, some members of society were not happy with the the governments' regulations on Quirk usage as they believed that the use of their superhuman abilities should be a right. A group of Quirk users known as the Meta Liberation Army, led by Destro, had tried to stop the passing of regulations that would restrict Quirk usage. They rebelled against several governments for years before ultimately suffering defeat.

Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance and typically manifest in children by the age of four and five at the latest. Children will either manifest one of their parent's Quirks or a new composite Quirk formed by the fusion of the two. This composite Quirk may sometimes give the appearance of the person having two separate Quirks, however for the majority of the time ends up simply being a mixture of the parents' quirks. Much more rarely, a child may manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated to their genetic lineage, akin to a mutation.

Oh, and back before the war, there were these devices called 'X-rays'. These were used to determine the likelihood of a child developing a quirk. It was as simple as 'do they have still have two pinkie toe joints?'.

Now, why am I telling you this? Well, other than to give you context, as well as point out that these history books are outdated by two hundred years (in that every human being on the planet -except me- has a quirk)…

Well, I'm _bored_.

It's quite plain and simple, but I've been bored for the past seventeen years of my life -since I was born. You're born in the Vault. You live out a peaceful, repetitive daily routine, and then you die in the Vault.

Of course, the Overseer tries to cheer us all up with occasional parties with our homemade brewing distillery, creative, ornamental decorations such as murals that are occasionally painted on walls, as well as events and such (being our most important anchor of sanity in a cramped, suffocating cave reinforced with steel and housing around one hundred people inside). But it really starts to loose its taste after so long…

Anyway, getting distracted a little, but _welcome to my story!_ If you're reading or hearing this holotype right now, which yes, I checked and is roughly _six-hundred hours long_ and takes up almost _thirty terabytes of storage_, then you must really be dedicated to hearing the story of a legend!

Nah, alright. I suppose that's a little bit of an exaggeration. I'm not legendary, however the story I have to recount remains incredible and I urge you to listen to it still!

…Are you still listening?

Okay good, good. Well, I don't know, play a boardgame or something as you listen or whatever... But now... _brace_ _yourself_, for the epic journey revolving around me and my friends! _Say hi, everyone!_"

*A chorus of 'Hi!', 'Hello.' and _'What the hell are you doin' Midoriya?'_ sounds from the holotape*

"Don't worry about it, Kiri. It's just a pre-war invention called a holotape. It records my voice as well as messages and diary logs. Cool, right!"

"Yeah… sure. Uhh wait, so you're just gonna tell it your entire journey up until now then?"

"Yup! Sounds fun, right? I mean, I’ve actually already recounted everything already and this is just the introduction, but I can get you one so you can-"

"Nope. I'm alright thanks."

"…Fine whatever.

...

Anyway! Back on track! So, as I said, I've already recorded everything about my journey in this dismal shithole, so this is just a little introduction to get you started.

If I’m going to tell you about the adventure of my life - explain how I got to this place with these people, and why I did what I’m going to do next - I should probably start by explaining a little bit about PipBoys.

What is a PipBoy? A PipBoy is a device, worn on your left wrist -much like a watch- and is issued to everyone in a Vault when they become old enough to start work. A blending of mostly science but also a historic, famous quirk belonging to an ingenious man named Pip Stein, allows your PipBoy to house many impressive features! It will keep a constant measure of your health and even help administer healing poultices and other medicine, track and organise everything in your possession, assist in repairs, and keep all manner of notes and maps available at the press of fifty (what feel like pointlessly confusing and unnecessarily complicated) buttons! Plus, it allows you to listen to the Vault broadcast whenever you would like as it can tune into and decrypt just about any radio frequency. What's more and perhaps most impressively, a PipBoy can 'magically' aid you in a fight for brief periods of time through use of the V.A.T.S. (Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System). Finally, a feature not to be forgotten: like the map, it can keep track of the location of tagged objects or people, including the wearers of other PipBoys. So if someone somehow got lost -- don’t ask me how you could get lost in a Vault, but it does happen on occasion -- then anyone who knew the lost person’s tag could find them instantly. 

It can even be made to glow like a lamp, which is cool I guess. Not amazing though, seeing as there were always lights that constantly ran on the backup generator that never turned off, not even at night in the vault.

But yes, PipBoys really are a testament to science as well as reality through use of the quirk that created its program. And yes, having a PipBoy is a big advantage. So with how wonderful and miraculous all that just sounded, it’s hard to impress upon people who never lived in a Vault just how ordinary, how _pedestrian _, a PipBoy was in the eyes of the residents of Vault 42.

Everyone in Vault 42 had a PipBoy. All that stuff I mentioned? Most people don’t use even _half_ of that. I could count on one hand the amount of people who knew about the glow thing, let alone the map and compass. They just used it to tune into the Weekly broadcasts of vault-news or the repetitive radio stations, and very rarely, they would hold sporting events that either permitted the use of V.A.T.S. or not. Otherwise, most paid their PipBoys almost no attention at all. The Overseer issues each person their own PipBoy on the day of their sixteenth birthday -- usually a day or two after you take the G.O.A.T. (Generalised Occupational Aptitude Test) which is what determines your strengths, weaknesses and how you are S.P.E.C.I.A.L. . In other words, it decides your entire life with ten questions, and tells you in stone what you’re destined to be good at. Once it shows, the Overseer knows what work to assign you; you know your place in the Vault. So no, I was not thrilled that what made me special was something that everyone had, which was a lot like being told I wasn’t special at all. Sure, getting a 'PipBoy Technician' job could have meant I was destined to become an awesome PipBoy repair guy or something, but in reality it was like getting no quirk.

Which was another thing that happened to me, but we'll talk more about that later.

Anyway, so yeah. At the age of sixteen, I was politely told to become the 'only thing I'd be useful for'. A general technician, due to my superior knowledge of technology and a testament to _just how often I read those bloody books. _I still remember the first words told to me: 'Work as hard as humanly possible, because if your body doesn't drop unconscious on the first day then you aren't trying hard enough.' .

I still remember trying my luck at lock picking. I was always bored and restless, dreaming of larger things, so I decided to learn to pick locks with a bobby pin and screwdriver. And I was even getting pretty good at it. Unfortunately, it didn’t keep me entertained for very long as it just got me into trouble. I ended up with two months of community service for breaking into the Nuka-cola machine, and had my most needed tool for work, my _screwdriver_, removed for what felt like eons.

Because trust me, trying to loosen screws with a _knife_ ain't easy.

Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Go figure I forget to introduce myself at the beginning of the introduction, but ah well. Interesting fact about my name is that the kanji stands for 'Exit/Come out-Long Time' and 'Green-Valley', Izu-ku Midori-ya. Looking back at it now, it's extremely ironic to be called that. That's not just including my natural green highlights in my black hair, green eyes and… you guessed it, my favourite colour is green. No, strangely it's almost as though my name came _after_ everything I've done and gone through… But I'll leave you to understand what I mean by that if you can after I now begin recounting the fateful day.

Pleased to meet you. Here is my story…


	2. Brevity of Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been precisely 6 months since I released the first chapter, however I've returned and now intend to make this my 100% dedicated story that I refuse to abandon again. I have big, big plans for this story as an author, and frankly I can't wait to start doing more!

Aizawa Shota's gaze fell on the half-dozing boy at the back of the class who kept shaking his head to stay awake.

He wasn't laughing. _"Midoriya_. What is the name of the device first used to detect which children would develop quirks before the war?" his eyes bore his usual dead glare into his eyes as he jolted from hearing his name.

"Huh? O-oh! Sorry Aizawa sensei… Can you repeat that…? I was…-"

"Daydreaming again?" the man pinched the bridge of his nose heavily. "As if that's a valid excuse coming from you anymore." He then repeated his question.

His gaze fell as he recognised the question as one he was asked practically everyday. He was pretty sure the man knew he learnt this when he was eight and that there were many other more challenging things he could be asked. "Oh… That's… an easy one…? You asked me this yesterday. And the day before. And probably every time I'm distracted…" he scratched his cheek with a meek chuckle, before cowering at the twenty odd gazes of disdain from every other pair of eyes in the classroom. "A-anyway it's called an x-ray. It would scan a child's foot and see if they have only one pinkie-toe joint. They were also used for many other important things that are overlooked. X-rays were able to detect any anomalies such as tumours in the brain using MRI scans, as well as seeing any broken bones and fractures someone may have." he cut off his rambling the moment he saw that his teacher was somewhat pleased with his answer.

'Yes, that is correct." his eyes then scanned the class in their usual piercing fashion that only this one man could achieve. "I want you all to take note of Midoriya's work ethic. You all forget that having a quirk isn't everything. In a battle, strategy is key." he glanced at Bakugou near the front. "Another thing is not letting yourself be blinded by rage. If I were a raider, I would target and torture your family, friends and allies until it's only you left. I would beat them with a blunt bat until every bone is broken, rape them if they were a female and then finally cut them slowly until they bleed out painfully. And then I'd come after _ you_." his voice didn't waver, and this was something that was usually said about those living above ground.

It was 'common knowledge' that raiders were scum and couldn't be called human.

But dear _ god _. Wasn't that a little blunt…?

But Izuku held his tongue with his jaw clentcehd. This wasn't the right time to voice his opinions or disagreement. Every time he does, he's called 'weak-stomached', a 'wuss' or it's just used against him as 'another reason he shouldn't be let outside the vault'.

He hated it, but right now that was _ not _ what he needed.

"But Aizawa-sensei, after everything we know about these raiders out there… Do we honestly need a strategy if all they do is shoot and violate whatever they see?" It was a girl, Hagakure, that was speaking. Her quirk was invisibility. A strong quirk, especially for stealth. "To me, they don't really sound like much of a challenge." she almost sounded boastful. 

"Coming from the invisible girl! Of course it wouldn't matter to you since they can't kill what they can't see! You could be breathing down their necks and they'd think its just a warm breeze!" came the sarcastic response from Kaminari the electricity wielder. His finger sparked as he pointed it up. "Not that I disagree with you, of course. They may be able to see me, but does it matter when I fry their brains with an immediate one million volts before they can even aim?"

_ God why are all his classmates so full of themselves? Someday that attitude's gonna get them all killed._

Izuku just couldn't hold himself back any longer, "Aren't you forgetting that they all have quirks _ too _ ? What if one of them has infrared vision? Or enhanced smell or hearing, and they still sense you Hagakure? And what if one of them is resistant to electricity, like if their body is made of rock or etcetera? Your quirk would be useless in those situations, but would _ you _ be able to aim in time when they're already locked onto your forehead? And not only that, but are you really gonna underestimate their skill with a gun when all any of you do is train your powers?" Well… holding his mouth shut just wasn't working out anyways. "I haven't seen most of you even walk into the shooting range before, let alone strengthen your many weaknesses, and you all know relying on VATS won't always work."

"Shut up Deku. Like _ you _ can talk. Half of the quirks in this class alone would thrash your shit before you could even scream. Good with a gun or not, what would you do when Todoroki freezes you solid, before melting you alive? Or when Sero binds you in a cocoon in half a second?" Bakugou sneered.

"That's my damn point! Half a second is still enough time for me to pull a trigger and blow your brains out!"

"Yeah, but half a second isn't enough to unholster your gun, aim on his head and _ then _ pull the trigger! Dumbass. Just shut up accept your place already." he snorted with a frustratingly calm laugh. "Acting like _ you _ are actually a challenge? You? A threat? _ As if. _ You're about as harmless as a puppy with no teeth and a water gun. I'd bet money you'd lose against anyone in this room in a one-on-one."

_Was this really the treatment he deserved for trying to stop his classmates from not thinking life or death situations through a little more?_

"And what if I already had my gun unholstered? Held at my waist pointed forward? You round the corner, and BANG _ I've already blown your fucking head off _ you prick! I know I'm quirkless! I know I'm at the biggest disadvantage out of what is probably the _ entire fucking world!" _ he seethed as his voice tore from him straining it in frustration. "But at least I'm not overestimating myself! Nor am I underestimating my opponents! ** _They can kill you!_ ** Don't you understand that? _ They won't hesitate to shoot you! To blow your brains across the already blood soaked ground! _ Strong quirk or not, you're gonna die if you don't take the _ literal holocaust _ out there seriously!" his breath was ragged and he held a scowl of his own. "All it takes is one single _ half a second _ , and you're _ dead _. If you're gonna be fighting constantly for the rest of your life, don't you think that's reason enough to take small precautions that minimise the chances of that half a second catching you out!?"

Everyone was silent as the boy that was usually so timid and preserved shrunk in on himself. Eyes pierced the air as an unspoken tension radiated from everyone in front of him.

"It seems that the only child not even going out to fight in the wasteland understands the point I was trying to make." Aizawa broke the silence with a sip of coffee that held so much caffeine that the smell alone could wake a man from a coma.

"You're siding with that useless wannabe!? What gives Mr Aizawa!?" another voice, piped up, usually chirpy but now somewhat riled.

"Because he's right. All of you are going to die with that arrogant attitude you all seem to share." he stated almost casually.

Lessons drawled painfully after that. Izuku could feel all the eyes boring into his skin like fishhooks, and he could already tell that he was in for hell incarnate the moment the class let out. But all that just seemed so far away that he didn't really care. He was used to being beat-on by everybody. He was used to being alone.

If anything, being used to being alone only meant that he could more easily thrive in the harsher environments outside the steel vault doors. Being able to take the pain from bruises, cuts and broken bones also simply meant he came back stronger. He wasn't the kind of person who gave up when all went against them.

No. Izuku would simply find a way to overcome. Because in a world filled with ash, gore and sin, you won't survive unless you learn to adapt and thrive.


End file.
